


Лучше пепперони

by Riakon



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, M/M, Praise Kink, Twincest, Twins, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Верджил не любит звать брата, но это то, что близнецу нравится особенно.А Вердж всегда знает как сделать так, чтобы Данте умирал от желания.





	Лучше пепперони

**Author's Note:**

> Zmea - и вот снова простите, но ваш арт (https://twitter.com/zmea_art/status/1115489903457067008) накурил меня на такое, так что это вам) Заранее, извините)

— Дан... Данте... — Верджил не любит звать брата, но это то, что близнецу нравится особенно. А Вердж всегда знает как сделать так, чтобы Данте умирал от желания.

Горячий и влажный член ходит между его ягодиц беспардонно намекая на жёсткий, грубый, почти животный секс, пока Данте проталкивает в него свои пальцы по слюне, заставляя самого Верджила терять голову от страсти.

— Ты стесняешься? — шипит насмешливо Вердж и охает от того, как сладко расходятся внутри него пальцы брата, когда тот с лёгкостью перетекает в демоническую форму. Сладко и опасно из-за острых когтей. В самый раз, чтобы замирая, Верджил расслабился внутри так, что Данте довольно урчит ему на ухо, так, как — Верджил был готов поклясться — демоны не умеют:

— Конечно. Посмотри, я аж покраснел от стыда.

Горячая кожа, обжигающая Верджила жаром со спины и впрямь алая, и он весело фыркает и кусает губы, чтобы не захныкать от чувства опустошённости, едва пальцы Данте выскальзывают из него, а горячий член, всё это время потирающийся о копчик прижимается к растянутой и готовой дырке.

— Ты во всем такой отсталый, или только в сексе? — мямлит невнятно Верджил, чудом формулируя такие сложные предложения, когда горячая головка прижимается к растянутому входу, надавливает и снова исчезает.

— В любви ещё, — скалится брат обнажая длинные, острые зубы, способные разорвать плоть будто кусок сахарной ваты. 

Верджил жмурится, перехватывая момент, когда Данте почти внутри и посылая ему бёдра навстречу. Головка проходит легко, быстро, но дальше, стоит только скользнуть по не такому длинному, но широкому, увитому венами члену, как движение к брату становится практически испытанием.

Внутри невыносимо горячо, а имеющейся растяжки точно не достаточно. Не для размеров демона, но Верджилу плевать. Он упрямо хватает Данте за бёдра, насильно натягивая себя на твёрдую плоть, зная, что нужно чуть перетерпеть и будет легче. Если станет совсем плохо можно обратиться, но сейчас, это тот самый момент на краю, который особенно сильно заставляет оставшегося в обличье человека Верджа умирать от страсти.

— Придурок, — шипит он, выдыхая судорожно, когда мышцы, наконец, подаются упоительно невероятному размеру брата.

— Скажи это ещё раз, — в демонических интонациях проскальзывает игривость, что присуща Данте только тогда, когда он разговаривает с ним. Особый её сорт, тот, на котором наверняка указано «для Верджила». Хотя, зная Данте, скорее всего там было бы что-то вроде «для уебана».

— Тупица, — добавляет он мстительно, и просто сжимается весь, чтобы не кричать от того как же хорошо, как ему за гранью сладостно от толчка, задевающего все нужные точки разом.

— Засранец, — отзывается тот, и принимается двигаться медленно, неторопливо. От подобного темпа Верджилу хочется взять контроль в свои руки, но они оба знают — Данте только этого и ждёт. 

Эта игра, которую они ведут вечность в Преисподней. Негласная, не изживаемая игра в то, кто сломается первым — Данте, который млеет от жёсткого, грубого секса, или Верджил, который стремиться контролировать всё даже в постели.

Демонические руки — огромные. Они смотрятся контрастно на алебастровой коже Верджила, и ему особенно нравится то, как Данте сжимает его талию, заставляя останавливаться скорее, чем натягивая на себя.

— Глубже, — велит Верджил, прижимаясь грудью к стене и упираясь в неё руками.

Одна из ладоней отрывается от талии и с размаху опускается на ягодицу, вынуждая Верджила сжаться всем телом. То, как сладко плоть внутри прижимается к чувствительным местам становится невыносимо и он полузадушенно стонет имя брата. 

Стонет, не в силах сдержаться.

Словно они на мечах решали не то, кто сегодня снизу, а то, насколько далеко Данте будет позволено зайти, пока он трахает родного брата. Близнеца. 

Вердж на миг жалеет, что тот не в обычном, человеческом виде, ведь это зрелище и впрямь возбуждает. Не потому, что это самолюбование — слишком сложно распознавать это так, ведь каждый человек знает как он выглядит, но внутри чувствует себя совершенно иначе.

Потому, что запыхавшийся, раскрасневшийся, скалящийся от упоения Данте зрелище, которое работает лучше любого афродизиака. 

Впрочем, они сделают так в другой раз, и Вердж будет сверху во всех смыслах. И Данте уже станет его умолять, глядя на то, как нарочно Верджил заставляет убранные назад волосы упасть на лицо, делая их идентичными.

Огромная, горячая ладонь нажимает на спину, вынуждая прогнуться в ней, встать на колени и уткнуться носом в землю, провонявшую кровью чудовищ, потом людей и семенем братьев, оказавшихся запертыми в Преисподней и не имеющих возможности выбраться.

От смены позы член внутри упирается в гладкую стенку и Верджил определённо не выдерживает того, как бушующее пламя нетерпения пожирает его с потрохами.

— Если ты сейчас не выебешь меня, я придушу тебя во сне, — обещает он нежным до сладости голосом, — а потом сам выебу твой труп как следует.

— А так мы ещё не пробовали, — соглашается Данте, всё-таки подаваясь бёдрами к нему до пошлых шлепков, и укладывая одну из ладоней Верджилу на горло, вынуждая его приподняться. — Мне уступить старшему?

Игривые интонации, яростные толчки, ладонь, скользящая по члену Верджила и поглаживающая живот — это всё так потрясающе, что хочется умереть. Правда, до тех пор, пока другая ладонь, придерживающая его за шею не сжимается на ней, перекрывая доступ к кислороду.

— Дан... Данте... — Верджил повторяет его имя хрипло, и, судя по тому, как неистово член ходит в нём, выходя полностью, и снова врываясь в растянутое и припухшее отверстие — брату особенно нравятся именно эти звуки. Хриплые, сдавленные, выдающие как Верджилу безапелляционно хорошо.

Он уже и не скрывает — упирается затылком в плечо брата приоткрывает рот гостеприимно.

Длинный горячий язык соскальзывает по его губам дразняще, и Вердж всасывает его, чувствуя себя так, словно он не целуется с братом, а отсасывает ему. Хотя, зная сколько у него самого в демонической форме окончаний на языке, очень даже вероятно, что так оно и есть.

Уверенная когтистая рука на члене не ранит, когда Данте надрачивает ему, а ладонь, по прежнему не дающая нормально дышать чуть дрожит, выдавая близость к оргазму. Вокруг сладко и остро пахнет потом, и Вердж готов смириться с вечностью в этом дурацком месте только из-за запаха. Его и брата, которые перемешиваются снова и снова, стоит им заняться здесь сексом.

— Данте... — повторяет, будто околдованный, Верджил сдавленно, понимая, что не только брат близок. Он и сам на грани, и то, с какой силой Данте прижимает его к себе, делая толчки резче и глубже сводит с ума.

Рука на члене двигается совершенно, внутри всё опаляет жаром из-за разницы температур демона и человека, а в хриплом выдохе «Вердж» столько ранимого чувства, что он заводит руки за спину, чтобы обнять младшего за шею, и, когда они оба уже почти, накрыть его губы своими.

Внутренности опаляет жаром — Данте опять не сдержался, кончил в него, и Верджил припомнит ему это ещё не раз, но это потом. Не сейчас. Сейчас они оба дрожат после оргазма заваливаясь на бок и тяжело дыша.

Демонический вид Данте хорош тем, что после он всегда укрывает Верджила своим крылом, словно одеялом, даже не подумав выйти из растраханного прохода. Они сбивчиво дышат, оставаясь вот так, вместе, не разъединённые. Одно целое, две части которого вечно стремятся друг друга уничтожить.

Пускай даже и сладостно, горячо, так, что каждый из них будет этому рад.

В преисподней мерзко, отвратительно, но из-за брата Верджил готов потерпеть.

— Лучше пепперони, — хмыкает за спиной довольный Данте, — но четыре сыра всё равно вкуснее.

Брошенная неподалёку Ямато, направленная уверенной рукой, пробивает Данте печень, заставляя брата каркающе засмеяться.

— Мог бы просто показать фак, — фыркает задыхающийся, медленно регенерирующий близнец.

— В другой раз, — насмешливо отвечает Верджил и замирает, едва перехватив стон, от того, как младший мстительно посылает бёдра к нему, двигая в гиперчувствительном, растревоженном проходе. — Данте...

— Кричи громче, — с пошлой нежностью выдаёт Данте ему на ухо, вынимая Ямато и отбрасывая подальше. 

Вердж позволяет ему перевернуть себя на спину и сам скрещивает ноги на чужих ягодицах, жмурясь от того как сладостно хорошо Данте снова двигается внутри.

Как ни крути, а ради брата он готов на слишком многое. Даже позволить тому неторопливо втрахивать себя после оргазма в стылую, мёрзлую землю.

И это дьявольски взаимно.

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что ещё есть по этому пейрингу? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com


End file.
